


Tia & Julia's Wedding: Tia's Gift To Julia

by flickawhip



Series: Tia & Julia's Wedding [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Tia brings home a gift...RP Fic.





	Tia & Julia's Wedding: Tia's Gift To Julia

Tia smiled as she led her wife's belated wedding gift into the house. She took the gift upstairs to her wife's room and knocked on her door.

"Hunny...."

She called out.

"I have something for you..."

"Come in then..."

Tia smiled and opened the door she walked in followed by a pretty young girl.

"Julia....for you..."

Tia said gently ushering the shy young girl forward a little bit in front of her. 

"Oh Tia..."

Julia smiled softly. 

"Really?"

Tia smiled and nodded.

"Yes...she's my wedding present to you my lovely wife."

Again she gently nudged the shy girl to move towards Julia.

"Her name is Kizzie Mack."

"Is she... shy?"

Kizzie nodded. 

"Oh Sweetheart..."

Julia smiled, stroking her cheek gently. Kizzie murred softly into Julia's touch. 

"You like that, little one?"

"Yes."

Kizzie murred softly, nodding at the same time. 

"Tell me if you need me to slow down... okay?"

"I promise I will."

Kizzie murred. Julia smiled, kissing her softly. Kizzie murred and kissed back meekly. Tia smiled, finally leaving them alone.

"Trust me, little one?"

"Yes."

"Let me undress you?"

Kizzie mewed and nodded her consent.

"Yes you may..."

Julia smiled and slowly undressed the girl, taking her time to kiss and caress her as she did so. 

"Such a beautiful girl."

Kizzie smiled shyly.

"Thank you...Miss Julia."

"Just Julia darling..."

"Julia."

Kizzie purred nodding. 

"Go and lie on the bed for me sweetpea..."

Kizzie nodded and did as she was told. Julia smiled, stripping herself before moving to kneel over Kizzie. 

"Okay sweetie?"

"Yes."

"Tell me if you need me to slow down, okay Sweetheart?"

Kizzie nodded.

"I will...I promise."

"Good girl."

Julia smiled, kissing her gently even as she moved to cup and caress her breasts. Kizzie murred and purred enjoying Julia's attention. 

"Okay baby?"

"So gentle with me..."

Kizzie mewed, not really paying attention...just enjoying being treated so softly for once. Julia murred softly, kissing her sweetly even as she moved to slowly stroke a hand lower. Kizzie mewed softly enjoying this tender love-making.

"Such a new experience...."

She murred. Julia smiled softly. 

"Enjoying it Sweetpea?"

"Yes...it’s so nice not to be manhandled or roughed up..."

"Who did that to you baby?"

Julia asked gently, moving to gently tease her clit. 

"My Madam and the other girls.... I'm.... I'm their whipping girl."

"Oh baby girl..."

Julia whispered, moving to kiss her gently. 

"I won't let them do that to you any more baby."

Her words were mirrored by her pushing two fingers into Kizzie, setting a slow and sweet pace. Kizzie was soon mewing and purring. Julia soon upped her pace. Kizzie wrapped her arms around Julia and bucked up into her in response. Julia smiled and upped her pace a little more. Kizzie mewed louder.

"I don't want to go back to them.... Please don't throw me out when your done with me here..."

"I'm not letting you go home to them little one."

Julia promised. 

"From tonight, you live with me."

She had upped her pace once again. 

"Thank you...."

Kizzie mewed. Julia smiled. 

"Your welcome sweetie."

She upped her pace once again. Kizzie mewed and came apart. She lay on the bed quivering with pleasure...her eyelids closed but fluttering. Julia rose and crossed the bedroom to grab a collar, moving to gently buckle it around the girl's neck, kissing her gently. 

"Your mine now sweetpea."

Kizzie smiled weakly and mewed softly at Julia before her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
